gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zawody Narodowe
Zawody narodowe to trzeci etap Narodowego Konkursu Chórów. Dostaje się do niego około pięćdziesiąt zwycięzców poprzedniej rundy, Zawodów Regionalnych. W 2013 roku, tylko 17 drużyn brało udział w zawodach. Zawody Narodowe 1993 Miejsce Branson, MO Sędziowie * Nieznani Konkurs The Singsations * That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty - KC and the Sunshine Band. * Le Freak - Chic. * Reszta piosenek nieznana. Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce * The Singsations Inni finaliści * Nieznani Zawody Narodowe 2010 Miejsce New York City, NY Sędziowie * Nieznani Konkurs Vocal Adrenaline * Piosenki nieznane Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce * Vocal Adrenaline Inni finaliści * Nieznani Zawody Narodowe 2011 śpiewa As Long as You're There.]] Miejsce New York City, NY Sędziowie * Nieznani Konkurs Singaz Wit Attitude * Yeah! - Usher ft. Lil Jon i Ludacris. Śpiewane przez Singaz Wit Attitude Vocal Adrenaline * As Long as You're There - Glee. Śpiewane przez Sunshine z Vocal Adrenaline New Directions * Pretending - Glee. Śpiewane przez Finna i Rachel z New Directions * Light up the World - Glee. Śpiewane przez New Directions Inne grupy *Portland Scale Blazers *The Waffletoots *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme *38 innych grup Wyniki 10 najlepszych chórów: * Portland Scale Blazers * Vocal Adrenaline * The Waffletoots * Singaz Wit Attitude * Jefferson City Airplane * Twelve Steps * Vocal Chordz * Soundsplosion * Teenage Scream * Vocal Extreme Pierwsze miejsce * The Portland Scale Blazers Drugie miejsce * Vocal Adrenaline Trzecie miejsce *The Waffletoots Dwunaste miejsce * New Directions Zawody Narodowe 2012 Motyw Vintage Miejsce Chicago, IL Sędziowie * Lindsay Lohan * Perez Hilton * Martin Fong (Rex Lee) Konkurs The Portland Scale Blazers * Starlight Express - Starlight Express. Śpiewane przez The Portland Scale Blazers. Vocal Adrenaline * Starships - Nicki Minaj. Śpiewane przez Unique Adams z Vocal Adrenaline. * Pinball Wizard - The Who. Śpiewane przez Unique Adams z Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions i Quinn wykonują Edge of Glory..]] * Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga. Śpiewane przez The Troubletones, Tinę i Quinn * It's All Coming Back to Me Now - Celine Dion. Śpiewane przez Rachel z New Directions. * Paradise by the Dashboard Light - Meatloaf. Śpiewane przez New Directions. Inne grupy *Oraz innych 47 drużyn Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce * New Directions Drugie miejsce * Vocal Adrenaline Trzecie miejsce * Portland Scale Blazers Nagroda dla najlepszego wykonawcy * Wade "Unique" Adams Zawody Narodowe 2013 Miejsce * Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA Sędziowie * Marlee Matlin * Jackée Harry * Johanna Rohrback Konkurs The Amazonians * Vacation - The Go-Go's. Śpiewane przez The Amazonians. Throat Explosion * Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars - Styx/OneRepublic. Śpiewane przez Jean Baptiste z Throat Explosion. New Directions * More Than a Feeling - Boston. Śpiewane przez Blaine'a i Tinę z New Directions. * America - Neil Diamond. Śpiewane przez New Directions. * I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2. Śpiewane przez Sama, Blaine'a, Artie'go i Tinę z New Directions. Inne grupy *14 innych chórów Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce *Throat Explosion Drugie miejsce *New Directions Trzecie miejsce *The Amazonians Czwarte miejsce *Vicious Harmony Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zawody chórów